


R jako rouška tmy

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Voyeurismus
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Neotřelý lék na nespavost.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	R jako rouška tmy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [U Is for Unaware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45175) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Někdy, když se mu vyhýbá spánek, se Albus vydá na večerní procházku po chodbách. Neviditelný míjí uzavřená křídla ponechaná duchům a míří do srdce hradu, kde ho skrz cihly uspávají tlumené hlasy.

Často se zastaví ve sklepení, na jistém místě, kde se pro něj rozestoupí praskliny v mramoru. Třeba jde právě včas, aby sledoval Severuse, jak se svléká do postele, pomalu si rozepíná tvář ukazovanou veřejnosti. Třeba Severus taky nemůže spát a udělá si cestou z hábitu do noční košile zastávku.

Bledé ruce a pěkně rostlý penis...

Oba uléhají spokojeni.


End file.
